1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a radar system operating by means of frequency modulated pulsed waves, comprising an aerial system for directing these waves to at least one target located at a distance D and for receiving the waves reflected from this target, a mixer circuit having a first input for receiving a local signal, a second input for receiving the reflected signal received by the aerial system and an output for producing information about the distance D, a frequency-modulated wave generator, a change-over device co-operating with a control circuit for temporarily connecting the aerial system to the generator and for thus producing the pulsed waves, while the first input of the mixer circuit receives a signal which is derived from the output signal of the generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A system of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,871. In the system disclosed there, the waves are transmitted at regular time intervals T, so that a target situated at a distance DA such that: DA=2 cT, wherein c is the speed of light, cannot be detected because the wave reflected from this obstacle arives at the aerial system of the radar at the moment it transmits; consequently the reflected waves cannot be applied to the mixer circuit.